


The Suprise

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-01
Updated: 2006-08-14
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Ginny has been done with Hogwarts for a year now, but she can't help but think of the lover she left behind. He has missed her like crazy but hasn't had a chance to see her. When he returns to her, he discovers that Ginny has a secret... GW.DM & RW.HG





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

A/N: Okay, some swearing. Um, my first D/G fic so hope you like it! YaY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny Weasley lay in the hot sun watching Harry, Ron, and Hermione splash in the sparkling water. It amazed her that they could splash in the freezing water while the hot sun was beaming down on all of them. Of course, Ron or Harry often bewitched the lake so that it was warm.

It was funny really, she thought, watching Harry. She didn’t feel any regret. Any bitterness. The fact that her and Harry had broken up a few years ago didn’t really mean anything now. They had loved each other, sure. But, they had both known that they didn’t want to spend the rest of their lives together.

Then Ginny thought about another man. It had been two years since she had seen him. He had told her he would write. That he would drop by sometime.

He hadn’t. Not in the two years since he had left Hogwarts. She had graduated last year. She had hoped to see him there. When he hadn’t been there, Ginny had sent him an owl.

He hadn’t responded. Now, Ginny had nearly given up on her silver-haired lover. Ginny smiled and shook her head. They hadn’t been lovers in two and a half years. He had told her that it was too dangerous or that she would get hurt.

She had gotten hurt. Hurt by him. Hurt by his failure to see the love shining in her eyes whenever she looked at him. Now, lying on the grass in her red and gold bikini she sighed. Ron and Hermione were engaged. Hermione was pregnant. She was happy about that. She couldn’t help but envy Hermione. The look in Hermione’s eyes whenever she looked at Ron was too much to bear.

Ginny had once looked at a man like that. Her perfect man. That’s what she’d always called him. The man she would love forever, she would tell him. He would laugh and put his finger on her lips and tell her that she was still young. That he loved her, but they were both young.

So they had been. She had been very foolish to think that he could care for her. A Slytherin. Draco Malfoy.

At the dinner table that night Ginny was happy. She was bubbling. However, she couldn’t stop thinking about Draco. What had suddenly brought him into her mind again? His ice blue eyes into her thoughts?

It was a rare day at the Burrow. Every Weasley was there, plus Harry and Hermione. Fred and George were there with Katie and Angelina. Even Percy was there… Grumpy though he appeared.

After finishing dinner, Ginny slipped away to go up to her room. She had a headache. She needed to lie down. She… “Oh!” Ginny shrieked as she saw that lying down wouldn’t be so easy.

“Shh,” Draco was up in a flash and his hands were over her lips in a second.

Ginny, realizing who it was, struggled to be free and Draco released her. “What the hell are you doing here?” Ginny hissed.

Draco looked surprised at her venom, “I told you I’d come back for you… Did I?”

“It’s been two years, Draco. Two years!” Ginny struggled to keep her voice low but wasn’t managing very well.

“I know, Ginny,” Draco looked her in the eyes and sighed. “It’s been hard.” Draco slumped onto Ginny’s bed and she felt a rush of compassion and emotion course through her. Then there was something else. The desire that came from the handsome man sitting on her bed.

“How has it been hard?” Ginny asked softly. “You couldn’t have taken two minutes to see how I was? I sent you an owl.”

“I didn’t get an owl, Ginny. With my father… Well, with my father in Azkaban and my mother insane,” Ginny giggled, “it’s hard to find time away.”

Ginny looked down at him. She noticed the signs of stress in his face. The normally bright, handsome face was dull and thin. His eyes had dark circles under them.

“But you couldn’t have come?” Ginny asked. She needed to tell him. Needed him to know but dreaded it. She had sent him a few owls telling him that he had to come.

“Ginny,” Draco reached out to her and cupped her cheek with his palm. “My sweet Ginny.” Draco reached over and softly kissed her. Not aggressively, just a short, sweet kiss.

“Draco,” Ginny pulled away before he could deepen the kiss and he frowned.

“Yes, darling?”

“There’s something-”

“What the hell?” Ron said and immediately withdrew his wand from where it was in his belt and aimed it at Draco.

“Ron…” Ginny stood up and went over to him. “Ron, it’s fine.”

“You don’t come for two goddamn years and you come now.” Ron aimed this at Draco. “And you, Ginny, you just welcome him with open arms? Didn’t we teach you anything?”

“Ron,” Ginny said again and groaned as she saw Harry coming up the stairs.

“Ron, what’s- Ginny? What’s going on?” Harry asked as he saw Draco in the room.

“The bastard stayed away for two damn years and now expects that Ginny welcome him back. Which she did.”

“Harry! Ron!” Ginny screamed then everybody suddenly went quiet. “Look what you’ve done now.”

Ginny rushed out of the room, causing Draco to stand up, deciding that the odds weren’t very good when he was left alone with Harry and Ron, and start to follow Ginny.

Ron and Harry exchanged a look, “Oh, no.” Harry said.

“Where’d she go?” Draco asked.

“You didn’t hear?” Ron asked and smiled at Harry.

“No, dammit. Where’d she go?” Draco was beginning to wonder if they had gone crazy, he wouldn’t be surprised, when he saw Ginny coming back into the room.

Then he saw what she was carrying. He thought he would faint. There, in Ginny’s arms, was a little girl. Not just any little girl, no. Alittle girlwith white hair and blue eyes. One that was, unmistakably, his.

“Ginny?” Draco asked and walked slowly towards her.

“I sent you owls,” Ginny said sheepishly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

YaY! Hope you liked it... This isn't gonna be all fluffy romance. I promise. I have a perfect setting that involves lots of action. With lots of fluff and action. What more could you want?


	2. Dinner

w00t! Okay, this is somewhat of a pointless chapter but I have to put it in here. 

-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==--=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Dinner that night was an excruciating affair with all of the Weasley family giving Draco dirty looks and Draco sitting thinking, not even eating. “Draco?” Ginny whispered to him and he turned to face her.

“Yes?”

“My mother will be offended if you don’t eat,” Ginny whispered and Draco flushed, not even having realized that the food had been served. He was too busy thinking. Thinking about the woman sitting next to him. Thinking about the daughter he had upstairs, napping. 

“So, Malfoy,” Harry started in a false voice. “What have you been doing the last two years?”

Ginny rolled her eyes. And here were the guys who had tried to break them up when they started dating; now they were upset because Draco hadn’t stayed with her?

“Actually,” Draco said. “I was in America.” Ginny looked over at Draco. This was news to her. “I was sort of sent there, by my mother.” Draco refused to look at Ginny. “She told me that I wasn’t a proper Malfoy and rid herself of me. I came back only a month ago.”

Ginny felt her throat tighten. He hadn’t told her. She was determined to get to the bottom of this. Somehow she had a feeling that he wasn’t telling her the whole truth.

“Interesting,” Ron said. 

“So, why didn’t you tell us?” Harry asked.

“You?” Draco asked with a scoff. “I didn’t know we were on such good terms, Potter.”

“You guys, please. Not at the dinner table,” Molly said, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

“Yes, mum,” Ron said with a sigh and glanced over at Hermione. She hadn’t said anything at all. It appeared she wasn’t speaking to him. Great, just what he needed. He’d resolve everything with her later.

“So, Malfoy,” Harry said again. “What’d you do in America?”

Draco quickly responded with a, “None of your business, Potter.”

“Well, it’s mine,” Ron snapped.

“No, it isn’t.”

“Since you’re dating my sister it is,” Ron nearly yelled and all of the other Weasleys stopped their private conversations they were having at the other end of the table and watched them. 

“I’m not!” Draco said.

“Not what?” Ginny said in a small voice.

“Dating you,” Draco snapped. 

“You’re not?” Ginny asked and Draco suddenly realized what he was saying.

“I have to go take care of the baby,” Ginny got up quickly. 

“Ginny, wait,” Draco shot after her, ignoring the look of pure venom Ron and Harry were giving him. He reached her just as she was at the nursery. “Ginny.”

“What?” Ginny asked and bent down to pick up the crying toddler.

“You never told me her name,” Draco said suddenly and reached out a hand to touch his daughter.

“Rose Jamie Weasley Malfoy,” Ginny muttered.

“Well, at least she has one good name,” Draco muttered back.

“Excuse me?” Ginny asked and pulled Rose back from his hand.

Draco gave her a dirty look, “Malfoy. It’s her only good name.”

“Hmmph!” Ginny said and Draco held out his arms with puppy dog eyes.

“Can I hold her?” 

“But you don’t like her name,” Ginny said, somewhat childishly.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t love _her_ ,” Draco said and Ginny slowly handed her over to him.

“She doesn’t really like strangers,” Ginny started but stopped as soon as Draco took Rose. Rose’s blue eyes captivated Draco. Rose also seemed to be captivated by his because she was looking at him very carefully. She then did something that she never did with strangers: she smiled.

“She likes me,” Draco said with a smile and looked at Ginny with eyes full of pure joy. Ginny felt her heart melting. How could you hate a man like Draco?

“Yes, it appears she does. However, I think that she also isn’t quite ready to wake up. Put her back down.”

“Good, then we can talk,” Draco said and laid Rose gently down in her crib.

“Okay,” Ginny said, reluctantly. “Come on, we can go to my room where we can talk in privacy.”

Draco nodded and followed her. Unlike the Burrow, which had now been passed onto Bill and Fleur, since he was the first to marry, this was a mansion. All of the Weasleys lived here, plus a few ghouls, and a few house-elves. “Wow.”

“Wow what?”

Draco shook his head, knowing that if he said what he was thinking then she would be even more hurt than she already was.

“So,” Ginny said, sitting on her bed and Draco went over to sit on a loveseat placed in the far corner of the room.

“I’m sorry,” Draco said.

“For what?” Ginny asked, completely confused. Besides the fact she had no idea what he was talking about Draco Malfoy, Draco _Malfoy_ , had just apologized to her.

“For everything. Especially for downstairs. When I said we weren’t dating, I said that purely to disagree with your brother,” Draco smiled at her. “Really, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Ginny said and held her breath as Draco got up from the loveseat and walked over to her slowly. 

“I’m glad you’re not mad at me,” Draco said.

“Oh, I am. But only a little,” Ginny smiled as Draco began slowly kissing her neck.

“Well, I have to conquer that, don’t I?” Draco asked and continued kissing her neck, beginning to move lower.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Ron looked at Hermione. Everybody had finished dinner and had gone to their separate rooms. Now Hermione was packing her stuff up saying she was going to sleep in one of the guest bedrooms.

“May I ask why you’re mad at me?” Ron asked.

“No,” Hermione said shortly and grabbed her pillow.

“Please?” Ron said and Hermione had to giggle at the face Ron was making. He looked so pitiful.

“Ron,” Hermione said in a warning voice.

“Please?” 

“Ron.”

“Please?” Ron was now drawing it out into a full-on whine.

“Oh, Ron.”

“Plea-ea-ea-ease?”

“Oh,” Hermione said and grinned as she began putting her stuff back, missing Ron shoot his fist in the air in triumph.

“Thank you, ‘Mione,” Ron said and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“You’re very persuasive,” She murmured as he began nuzzling her neck. 

“Thank you, that pleases me greatly,” Ron said and she laughed. “Now, Miss Granger. I think that we should retire to bed.”

“I think, Mr. Weasley, that that is a wonderful idea.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

I already have the third chapter written. Hope you liked this one... Next chapter will have some action.


	3. Kidnapped

The next few days Draco and Ginny spent days out on the lawn enjoying their baby girl and the nights together, much to the dismay of everybody else in the house. A week after Draco had returned they were lying by the lake and everybody else had gone to Diagon Alley for shopping.

Ginny was lying on her side looking over the sleeping Rose at Draco. “Why were you in America?” she suddenly asked.

Draco frowned, by unspoken agreement they hadn’t discussed anything that had happened. “Why are you asking?”  
“Because I know you’re not telling me the whole truth,” Ginny said. “I wish you would tell me.”

“Maybe soon,” Draco said and looked up at the blue sky.

“How is this relationship going to work if we don’t trust each other enough to confide in each other?” Ginny asked, sitting up.

“Ginny,” Draco sat up as well, watching Ginny pick up Rose. “I just…”

“Just what, Draco? Are we going to be together?” Ginny asked, dreading the answer.

“It’s complicated, Ginny.” Draco smiled at her sadly. “I can’t stay here that long. I have to go back. It’s too dangerous to involve you.”

“I can take care of myself, Draco!” Ginny said and sighed putting Rose down. “If you have to leave then I don’t want to spend the rest of our time together fighting.”

Draco smiled and leaned over to kiss her. After what seemed to Ginny like only seconds but was probably a few minutes, Draco pulled away.

“What is it?” Ginny asked at his expression.

“The…” Draco couldn’t sleep but instead pulled up his sleeve. All Ginny saw for a moment was blood. Then she saw it. Not the Dark Mark but something close to it.

“What is it?”

“It’s what you get…” Draco struggled to breathe. “Before the dark mark. To prepare. I have to…”

Ginny jumped back as Draco suddenly apparated away “Dammit, Draco! You can’t do this alone!” But he was gone. She quickly grabbed Rose and rushed inside.

\---------------------------

The Weasley’s, Harry, and Hermione all found her in the living room. Rose in her cradle in the corner of the room. Ginny was sitting on the couch sleeping.

“Ginny, dear,” Molly went to wake her up and gasped as he saw her red, tear-streaked face.

“Draco!” Ginny said as she woke up and saw them all. Then she remembered. “Oh, he’s gone. I have to-”

Molly pushed Ginny back down on the couch as she was going to get up. “Don’t get up. You can’t. Now, what about Draco?”  
“He,” Ginny suddenly hesitated, wondering whether telling everybody was a good idea. “He had a mark. On his forearm. It bled. He apparated.” Ginny couldn’t speak in complete sentences. She barely said that. She was hyperventilating.

“Ginny, where did Draco go?” Ron asked approaching Ginny.

“I don’t know!” Ginny suddenly screamed and everyone jumped. She wasn’t acting at all like herself.

“Ginny, let’s get you to bed,” Hermione said and led her carefully to her bedroom, Molly following closely.

Once the thee girls entered her bedroom Molly and Hermione both started talking, “Ginny…”

“Tell us the whole story,” Hermione said as Ginny climbed onto the bed.

“Okay, Draco and I were out by the lake,” Ginny proceeded to tell them the story.

Molly and Hermione looked at each other. “What did he have on his arm?” Molly asked.

“All he said was that it was what you got before the Dark Mark. To prepare,” Ginny sighed and put her head in her hands.

“Don’t worry, Ginny. We can get to the bottom of this,” Hermione said and Molly and her both left Ginny to rest.

When they got downstairs they were immediately bombarded with questions. “What happened?” was the main question everyone asked.

After quickly relating the story they heard Remus at the back of the room, “He didn’t have the dark mark?” he asked.

“No, it was before the dark mark.”

Remus sighed, “I think I know… Ginny has to stay here though. I think that whoever is still out there wants her.”

“Voldemort’s dead,” Harry said. “I killed him. I saw him. Most of the death eaters are in Azkaban.”

“Most of them are, Harry,” Remus said with a smile. It hurt to look at Harry sometimes. He looked so much like his father…

“Is my sister going to be all right?” Ron asked.

“If she stays here,” Remus said and looked around to everybody. “I need a few people to come with me and a few people to stay here.”

Nearly everybody said they were coming except Hermione. “I’ll stay with her.” She quickly volunteered.

After deciding that Hermione, Molly, and Ron would stay behind, Ron grumbling about it the whole time, the rest of the members of the Order that were around, took off.

“What do you think it is?” Hermione asked Ron softly, while Molly and Ginny made dinner.

“I don’t know. I think that Lupin did though.” Ron kissed Hermione swiftly, just because he couldn’t help it. “Don’t worry, Hermione. It’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” Hermione said with a smile. But then Ron was proven wrong as there was a great crash in the kitchen.

Both of them jumped up and rushed in their. Molly was lying on her side in front of the sink while Ginny was struggling with a man in a long black cape.

Ron and Hermione both took out their wands but by the time they had it pointed to the Death Eaters they were gone. “Mum?” Ron went over to Molly.

“She’s gone,” Molly said. “They took her.”

“I know, Mum… We’ll find her,” Ron promised and had a dark look on his face. “It better not have been Malfoy that took her.” Ron looked around and saw Hermione rocking over the cradle.

“Hermione?”

“They took Rose, too.”

\-------------------------------

Ginny groaned. Her whole body hurt at the moment. She moved her arms and then her legs and after deciding none of them were broken she sat up and looked around. It was a dark, dingy dungeon. The walls were damp with a liquid that she didn’t even want to know.

She tried to get up but immediately fell down, “Rose!” she whispered. She had to find her daughter. Of course, it’s mother’s instincts to immediately find their children.

She got up and opened the door slowly, waiting for the inevitable _creek!_ and after that she tip-toed out into the hall. Where was she? Then she saw _him_ and she had to bite back a scream…

\---------

Ha! Cliffy! Who is _him_? LOL! Oh, I know this chapter sucked, it's just sorta a filler chapter. Waiting til the real action comes. Okay, now review!

  



	4. Heir

Okay, a little fluff, a little action. I dunno about this chapter. I wrote it mostly at school on a whim. So, please review and tell me if you like it!

\-------

Ginny immediately felt sick. Standing with his back to her was the man she could recognize in her sleep. He was wearing long green robes with a silver tie holding back his long white hair. _I thought he was bloody in Azkaban!  
_ “And, so, if you join me, the new dark lord, and my son then we can take over the Wizarding world,” said Lucius Malfoy to the crowd. Then she noticed someone that made her sicker. Draco was standing next to him.

“Master Malfoy,” a servant who was wearing long black robes approached them. “You are needed by Master Snape.”

“We are coming. Father?” Draco said with a wave of his hand. _He lied to me. He said his father was in Azkaban!_

Once the ‘leaders’ had left, the death eaters started walking around. Ginny looked around and almost gasped. Her wand was there sitting on a table. If she could grab it.

Amazingly enough she grabbed it and ran back to her hiding place. Then she noticed why they hadn’t seen her. “Oi! Look what we have here,” one very greasy man suddenly shouted as he approached the podium.

Ginny’s heart shot to her throat as she saw what he had picked up. “Rose!” she whispered. As soon as she saw him pull her hair, she was up in a flash with her wand out.

“What have we _here_?” A very aristocratic-looking death eater asked.

“I don’t care who she was. She’s a very tasty-looking morsel, she is.”

“Get away,” Ginny screamed a spell at the nearest death eater. “Let go of her!”

“What’ll you do for her?” The man holding Rose asked with a wink.

Ginny sent a curse at the men closing in on her.

“Nothing?” the man asked and pinched the child.

“You dare even touch the dark lord’s heir?” Ginny didn’t know whether to be relieved or even more scared as she saw Draco emerge from the shadows.

“I... Your? I’m sorry, Master, I didn’t know,” The man bowed and Draco immediately grabbed Rose.

“Miss Weasley? Pleasure to have you join us,” Draco said with a sneer. “Everyone.” Draco turned back to the crowd. “Wait for my father while I escort her back to her chambers.”

Draco, still cradling the perfectly still toddler, led Ginny down a long hallway. She vaguely noticed that it wasn’t where she had come from. “Here,” he opened a door that revealed a big bedroom with a large bed decorated in green and silver.

They both entered. After Draco threw a silencing charm on the door he let loose. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I... I was kidnapped with Rose,” Ginny said with a frown as Draco put Rose in a playpen that was sitting in the corner of the room. It was, as everything else, green.

“Here, sweetie, you can play,” Draco indicated the teddy bear and turned back to Ginny. “I told them not to grab anybody but Rose. Dammit!”

“I...” Ginny sighed as she saw Draco sink onto the bed, putting his head in his hands.

Then she remembered another time that this had happened, “You lied to me. You told me your father was in Azkaban.”

Draco laughed. It was a harsh, bitter sound. “What did you want me to say? That my father was attempting to become the next dark lord? I don’t think that would’ve gone over too well with you.”

“Why does he want Rose?” Ginny asked after a moment of silence.

Draco paused, thinking. “Well, she’s pureblood. Like really pureblood. Our offspring. Her blood goes back generations.”

“So,” Ginny tried to take this all in. “Whose side are you on?”

“Dammit, Ginny!” Draco yelled. “This isn’t about sides right now! This is about survival. Making sure you survive! Making sure Rose survives.”

“How can I help?”

“This is why I didn’t want you to get involved,” Draco said through clenched teeth. “I can’t be worried about you, Ginny. I can’t... Have you around me. It’s bad enough having to worry about Rose’s safety but with yours too. I’d get distracted too easily.”

“Bloody hell.”

“Don’t swear around Rose,” Draco said automatically.

“She’s my daughter.”

“She’s the next dark lord’s heir,” Draco said coldly. “Remember that.” Draco said and leaned in close to her. “We’re watched at almost all time. Please, Ginny, don’t believe what I say when I say horrible things. Just remember that I love you.” Then he swept away, his green robes swishing behind him.  
“Damn you,” Ginny whispered before bending down to play with her daughter.

\---------------

“I have put the little Weasley in the room adjoining mine so that I can keep track of her at night,” Draco said to his father, hoping that he would take the lie easily. Fortunately he did.

“Very well,” Lucius said with a sneer. “Make sure that she doesn’t escape.”

“If I may ask a question, Father. Why did you bring her here?” Draco asked.

“Because. I do not have to explain my actions to you, Son.”

“But since I will be the next dark lord, then shouldn’t I know what is going on?” Lucius stopped walking and looked down at his son.

“Go keep your mother company and stop pestering me with questions. You are not yet wise enough.”

“I’m 20 years old!”

“Go!”

Draco swept away, contemplating whether it was safe to go see Ginny. He had left her in there all day with Rose. He smiled as he thought of his daughter. He had never wanted to have kids but as soon as he had seen her, he had loved her.

It was amazing how he had adjusted so quickly into the role of being a father. And that was what drove him to Ginny and Rose’s room. He opened the door quietly and slipped in, careful not to make a sound.

He caught his breath at the beautiful sight that greeted him. Ginny was lying on her stomach with her hands under her chin and her legs kicking in the air. Rose was trying to imitate what her mother was doing but she was failing miserably. She kept rolling over. “Daddy!” Rose suddenly noticed Draco and ran for him as fast as her little legs would carry her.

“Sweetie!” Draco scooped Rose up and gave her a kiss. Suddenly Draco wished that him and Ginny were a normal, married couple. He wished that he had a life that he could go to work and then come home and play with his daughter. But he couldn’t. All because of his goddamn father.

“Draco, she needs food,” Ginny said, not looking at him.

“I told them to send some up,” Draco said before sighing and pulling out his wand. Now, right before them was a miniature table with a little bowl of some substance that only a small child would eat.

“Even your wand can’t cook,” Ginny said.

“What’s wrong?”

“You.”

“What?”

“You. You are what’s wrong. I can’t believe you. Are we being watched now? Or are you just being nice as a charade?”

Draco sighed, “Ginny, it’s complicated.”

“Everything’s complicated, Draco! Why is it all so complicated?” Ginny looked like she was going to cry. “Please just go.”

Draco looked down. “Good night.”

\----------

Okay, I wanna clarify a few things in case you haven't caught it. Voldemort's dead. Harry killed him, blagh, blagh, blagh. Lucius Malfoy wants to become the new dark lord. He wants Draco as his heir.

Also, I know that Draco is SO ooc, but this is two years after Hogwarts so he's changed. Please review. I live for reviews!  



	5. Goodbye

Okay, I'm making it a point that every chapter is longer than the one before. So, hope you like it.

\-----------------------------------

“But Father.” Draco rushed to keep up with his father, his green robes swishing behind him. “If we let the Weasley go then there is nobody to interfere with Rose. She’s a mother. Her first instinct will be to protect the child no matter what.”

“Draco, shut up,” Lucius snapped. He had had about enough of his son. Thinking that just because he was his son he could talk him into anything.

“Please, father!” Draco stopped and Lucius had to look back at him.

“Why?”

“Because she wants to control the child. Let her go. Let me take her back to her family. I’ll erase her memory.” Draco knew it was a wild shot. But he hadn’t been kidding when he had told Ginny that it was too dangerous for her to be here. He was too worried about her!

It had been a week since he had seen her. When he wanted to see Rose, he would send a servant to get her.

Lucius sighed. “If you wish then you can alter her memory and take her back to her family. Then I want you to get back here. Don’t go anywhere but straight there and back.”

“I’m not a child.”

“Don’t push me! I don’t want to allow this in the first place.”

“Sorry, father. I will be back.” Draco bowed himself away and went to Ginny’s room.

\----------------------------------------------------

“I think your daddy’s mad at me,” Ginny said to Rose.

“Daddy mad?”

“Yeah, Daddy’s mad at me. Not at you.” Ginny was worried. Draco hadn’t come to see her in a week. Ever since she had told him to get out.

“Oh,” Rose said as she snuggled her head against Ginny’s shoulder. Ginny sat rocking her daughter and thought about better days. Days when Draco and her would meet in broom closets late at night. Until he had broken it off.

“You two are cute,” Draco said as he stepped inside and Ginny had to hold back a shriek.

“Thank you,” Ginny said, not able to look at him. She could tell by his voice that she wouldn’t like his news.

“I’ve talked to my father.”

“About what?”

“About... Ginny don’t be mad.” Draco knew that she would be pissed at him after she knew that he was taking her back. He didn’t blame her. He almost wished that he hadn’t asked his father. She had been keeping Rose in her room. There was no going back now. “You’re going back?”

Ginny was confused. “Back where?”

“Back home. I am taking you back home. I told my father that I’d erase your memory, but I won’t. Ginny,” Draco pleaded with her. “Please! You have to. I can’t be worried about you.”

“You know, it’s funny how much you sound like Harry. He would always say that.” Ginny was trying desperately hard not to blow up. She was so angry that he didn’t want her around. He hadn’t come to her at all and now he wanted to send her away. “I won’t leave without Rose.”

“You have to. Ginny, please trust me!” Draco said.

“And what are you doing, Draco!” Ginny yelled, putting Rose onto the bed. Rose was looking at her parents with frightened eyes.

“Protecting you!” Draco yelled back.

Ginny looked down. She hated being at a disadvantage with a vengeance. Now he had all the power and he knew it. “This makes us enemies. If you stay here and become a death eater. If I see you then I’ll kill you.”

Draco felt a knife in his chest. It was twisting with every word they were exchanging. “I’ll try to kill you,” Draco said. “I don’t know if I can. But if we meet then I’ll try.” Draco grabbed her arm. “I’ll be back soon,” Draco said to Rose and apparated with Ginny.

They landed in the yard outside of the Weasley mansion. “Well,” Draco said. He wanted to kiss her goodbye but he knew he shouldn’t.

“This is it. The next time we meet we’ll try to kill each other,” Ginny whispered. Neither had any control over the next thing that happened and they were in each other’s arms, kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. Which, Ginny reminded herself, bitterly, there wasn’t.

“I’m sorry,” Draco panted as he pulled away from her. Ginny bit her bottom lip.

“Good bye.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Ginny!” She was surrounded as soon as she entered the house and she had to laugh.

“Are you okay?” Hermione asked as she saw Ginny struggling not to cry.

“No,” Ginny whispered and then collapsed.

\------------------------------------------------------

“Where am I?” Ginny asked as she slowly came to.

“Back home,” Harry answered. “We’ve been searching for you. Where were you? Where’s Rose?”

Ginny struggled to remember, her mind hurt. “Harry, it’s good to see you. A familiar face.”

Harry smiled. He loved her like a sister and couldn’t bear to see her in pain. He knew that trying to remember would only cause her pain so he didn’t press it. “Moony will be up later to ask you a few things.”

“Okay,” Ginny answered.

“Ginny!” Ron practically lunged at her to pull her into a huge hug, immediately followed by the rest of her family.

“I’m okay. Really, I’m okay.” Ginny smiled at all of them.

After a very tearful reunion, Ginny was left with Harry, Ron, and a very pregnant Hermione.

“Do you know who kidnapped you?” Hermione asked, holding Ron’s hand.

“No,” Ginny lied. She had already decided not to tell them about anything that had happened. “I was kept secluded but I finally managed to escape.”

All three of them, knowing her so well, could tell she was lying but they didn’t press her.

“Just rest. You need to regain your strength,” Harry said.

“Yeah, I’ll be going into labor any day.” Hermione rubbed her belly with a sigh and Ginny immediately thought of her child. She wondered if Draco was taking care of Rose.

“What about Rose?” Ron asked.

“What about her?”

“Where is she?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know. I think she’s with Draco but I’m not sure.”

“Where’s his loyalties?”  
“If I ever see him in a battlefield, I’ll kill him,” Ginny said. The three of them immediately knew that something had happened between them that Ginny wasn’t telling them.

“Okay,” Hermione said and ushered the two boys out.

“G’night,” They all said and left Ginny alone.

Ginny wished they hadn’t. She started thinking about Draco. Ginny reached under her bed for her special box. It was a box that contained all of the small things that meant so much to her.

There was a locket that Harry had given her when they were dating. One of Rose’s baby rattles, Ginny cried over that one. Then, at the very bottom, the one thing that Ginny was looking for. The ring that Draco had given her when he graduated. It had an emerald and a ruby intertwined with a diamond in the middle.

Ginny slipped it on her finger with a sob. They had been so young and in love and now, now this. If she saw him again then she would kill him. She wouldn’t have time to falter. Wouldn’t have time to think about this ring that she was wearing on her middle finger. She would have to aim and murmur the spell.

Ginny sighed as she set the ring gently back into the box. She would have to get ready for a very trying next few weeks.

She had no idea how trying it would really be.

\------------------------------------------------------

Aaagh, please review. Pretty please with sugar on top.  



	6. Hurts

Hey, sorry it took so long. :) It's been troublesome lately. I've also been trying to make each chapter longer than the one before. I've actually been suceeding, YAY! Okay, enough rambling.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“I want you to bring her back without my son knowing. I let him think that he could keep her safe to get him out of my hair. This time, don’t let him know we have her!” Lucius yelled at the man cowering in the black robes.

“Ye-yes, master. I shall.” The death eater scuttled out of the room, narrowly missing Severus Snape who stepped inside.

“Lucius, this won’t work. Draco will know.”

“Severus, it will work. It has to.” Lucius’ attention was on a piece of parchment on the desk. Lucius gave a dismissing wave of his hand and heard Snape sigh before leaving. He looked up as the door opened again and he quickly put the piece of parchment away. “Ah, Narcissa.”

“Lucius.” Narcissa glided over to him and kissed him on the cheek. “You sent the girl away? I didn’t think that was the plan.”

“I have sent Brinne to regain her. This time Draco can’t know the damn girl is here!” Lucius said heavily.

“Very well. I will do your bidding, Lucius. Just remember the deal.” Narcissa gave a very graceful curtsy and made to leave.

“Narcissa, dear.” Lucius got and stepped behind her. His hand were around her neck, bring her head back against his chest. “Don’t think I don’t know what you are doing. This isn’t resolved.”

“No, Lucius, it is.” Narcissa stepped out of his grasp and almost ran for the door. After she had gotten out, she gave a relieved sigh and leaned back against the door.

Sometimes Lucius scared her with the intensity of his stare. By the marriage agreement and their agreement when they had first married, he would never hurt her. He had been known for cruelty to women and she wouldn’t have it.

Narcissa’s eyes filled with tears when she thought about what Lucius had demanded when he had heard that. He had agreed but sometimes Narcissa felt that she had sold her soul to the devil.

\--------------------------------------------------

The only sound that Ron could hear was the scratching of a quill on parchment; however that tiny sound was just enough to alert him to where his baby sister was.

Using muscles that could only be developed from Quidditch, Ron swung himself up onto the branch next to Ginny. Ginny, although noticing his presence, did nothing to greet him and continued writing.

Ron sighed, she had been so distant lately, so quiet. “Hey, Ginny. What are you writing?” Ron was so worried about her. But they all were. It had been a week since she had come back without Rose.

“A letter.”

“To who?” Ron felt like she was ten years old again. She just seemed so vulnerable that he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Why are you laughing?” Ginny looked up, somewhat angry that her own brother could find humor in her distress.

“Because, you look like you’re ten years old again sitting up in this tree, writing letters to your imaginary friend.”

Ginny smiled, if only she could go back to that. Life was so complicated now. She had a daughter, she was in love, she was in love with a man she’d have to kill when she saw him.

“Ron, I love you... But, I just want to be alone right now.”

Ron nodded sadly. “Okay, Ginny. I respect your wishes.” Ron kissed the top of her head lightly before jumping out of the tree and walking back towards the house.

Ginny looked down at the paper again. It had always been easy to express her frustration on paper. She would express her frustration that her brothers got to go to Hogwarts and she didn’t. Or that her brother’s were so overprotective.

Now, however, writing didn’t help. She didn’t think that anything could heal her heart. It was hurting too bad. Being away from Rose and Draco was killing her.

She missed her daughter so bad. And Draco. She was doing everything to prepare herself for their encounter. Would she able to take her wand and kill him? Would he be able to kill her? What would happen to Rose?

Ginny sighed as she realized that she was growing up. She remembered happier times when her brothers would shelter her from every little thing. Back then she had thought it so annoying. Now she would give anything to be back as that little girl and protected from all the cruelties of the world.

\----------------------------------------

“Draco, your mother wanted me to come in here and speak to you.” Draco looked up as he heard the silky voice coming from the door. He nearly groaned aloud when he saw who it was.

“Pansy.” Draco walked forward to give her the customary kiss on the cheek.

Pansy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Shouldn’t an old lover get more greeting than that?”

“No,” Draco said simply and tried to unwrap Pansy’s arms. However, she was stronger than she looked and, not wanting to hurt her, Draco relented.

“That’s better,” Pansy murmured before her lips found Draco’s.

Draco stayed still. He was quickly weighing his options. If he continued kissing her he would be forced to continue kissing her. That was a horrible thought. However, if he didn’t they might learn about how much he still loved Ginny and eliminate her. That was an even worse thought.

Trying not to gag, Draco began kissing her.

\------------------------------------

“How is Ginny holding up?” Remus asked, coming in and finding Ron sitting at the fireplace, just sorta staring into it, and Harry sitting at the desk, his head in his hands.

“Horrible,” Harry muttered.

“You know, Harry, your father used to have that same pose. Whenever your mother would tell your father that she wouldn’t go out with him then he would sit exactly like that and wonder why she didn’t see that he was madly in love with her.” Remus sat for a second staring at the ceiling. “Anyway, I should talk to Ginny again. I know that she’s hiding something and something happened between her and Mister Malfoy.”

Ron just nodded. “Yeah, I know something happened again between them, I just don’t know what.”

“I don’t know how to help.” Harry still had his head in his hands so his voice was muffled.

Remus was reminded of James again. It hurt so much to look at Harry that Remus looked away. It was nearing Halloween again. That time hurt so much for Remus. He was the last Marauder left. James had been killed first with Lily. Then Sirius. And last of all, Peter. And even though Peter had been a traitor and resulted in the death of James, Remus had felt a sharp stab when he had seen his dead body.

Remus supposed that it was more that it really emphasized that Sirius and James were really dead. He was the last Marauder left. The only one left. Suddenly, he realized that Harry was talking to him while he had been reminiscing. “What?”

“I said that maybe Ginny was kidnapped by Malfoy. That was what had happened. And Ginny knows that Malfoy has Rose.”

“It is possible.” Remus sighed. It was such a burden to be Moony. Harry’s last remaining link to his parents. Fiancé of Nymphadora Tonks, and that was a hard job keeping up with her. One of the few remaining members of the Order who had been around for the last two wars. “I’m getting too old to for this,” Remus mumbled. “Harry, I’m sorry but I can’t handle this right now.”

Harry then noticed the large circles under Remus’ eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m pushing you. Go rest or something.”

Remus nodded to him and Ron before leaving. He walked slowly up to the room that he shared with Nymphadora. He clutched at his leg as he felt another reminder about his status as the last Marauder. He had gotten the scar from one of the late nights at the Shrieking Shack with his best friends.

He didn’t even remember which one it had been who had injured him. Remus very nearly threw himself on the bed as he entered. He just needed to forget for a while. It hurt so bad.

Remus finally succumbed to the healing power of sleep after thinking horrible thoughts for it seemed like hours.

\----------------------------------------

Now review!  



	7. Friends

“Mummy gone?” Rose asked, crawling over the bed over to Draco as he came in and waved away the woman who had been staying with Rose for the last week.

“Yeah, Mummy’s been gone a while, Sweetie.” Draco collapsed on the bed and smiled as he fluffed her blonde curls. She looked such like a Malfoy. She was truly his daughter.

“I want Mummy,” Rose murmured as she crawled onto Draco’s stomach. Draco smiled at his daughter and removed his robe. Gently lifting Rose from his stomach and setting her beside him on the bed. He flung his robe over her and laughed at her childish giggle.

“Daddy silly. Why not Mummy?” Rose said after she emerged from the robe.

Draco leaned forward to kiss her gently on the forehead. “Mummy isn’t here because she can’t be here. She does love you, though.”

Rose smiled. “I love Mummy.”

Draco gave a soft sigh. “I love her too.”

\-------------------------------------------------

“Ginny hasn’t come down all day. I’m really worried about her,” Ron said with a sigh.

Harry threw him an apologetic look. “She’ll be fine. I’m more worried about Rose and how she’s doing.”

Ron scowled. “This is all Malfoy’s fault. If he hadn’t gotten her pregnant-”

“She wouldn’t nearly be as happy as she was with Rose,” Hermione said, coming into the living room. She was holding her huge stomach. It was a surprise to them all that she hadn’t had the baby as she was due last week.

Ron gave a sigh and Harry turned back to his paper. Ron sat, staring at the fireplace as Hermione took out yet another parenting book to read. She had been studying those like mad to be the absolute best parent she could be.

They sat in silence, all comfortable just to be in each other’s presence. That was how it always was with them. They were the absolute best friends.

“You guys I think I want to tell the truth.” The trio looked up as they saw Ginny in the doorway. Ginny had sat in her bedroom for hours. She had been contemplating every possible angle of her daughter’s captivity. Now, although she knew that Draco wouldn’t let anybody kill her, she needed Rose back.

Ginny knew that she had told Draco that she wouldn’t tell anybody that he had kidnapped her. But he had never told her about his father’s plans. He had lied to her so much. Now, she was just working for her side.

She wasn’t a dark witch. She would be a witch of light. Ginny would find a way to defeat him and, if the opportunity arose, she would be able to kill him.

“We’d love it if you told the truth,” Harry said, somewhat sarcastically but Ginny didn’t feel offended. She knew that they were all hurt from her lying to them.

Ginny looked over at Harry, he was trying to hide his face behind the newspaper but every couple of seconds he would look at her again, his green eyes filled with worry. Hermione and Ron were sitting next to each other on the loveseat, both wearing matching expressions of concern.

Ginny knew that these were her true friends. They would help her no matter what. They might tell her that she made the wrong choice but they would never abandon her. She could stay and be Draco’s princess and they would try to help her.

Now, she needed their help. She would depend entirely on their wisdom. Maybe they were only a year older than her but they had been through so much more than she had and now she needed them.

“Here, sit down,” Hermione said as Ginny stood in the doorway, looking into the fireplace.

Ginny nodded and took a deep breath as she took a seat. “Draco has Rose.” Ginny could tell that the news didn’t surprise them. They must have already worked that out. She wondered what else they had worked out. “Draco kidnapped me and Rose because Rose is the pureblood heir. Lucius Malfoy wants to be the next dark lord.

“They are recruiting everybody who worked with Voldemort to let the dark arts rise again.” Ginny stopped.

“How did you escape?” Harry asked, having put the newspaper down and devoted his entire attention to her.

Ginny’s eyes filled with tears. “He let me go. He said he was too worried about me and I needed to be gone. I told him if I saw him again I would kill him.”

Hermione gave a little clucking sound and waddled over to her side. “It’s okay. It’ll be okay.”

Ron and Harry exchanged a glance, they both knew it wouldn’t be okay.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Remus awoke with a start as he heard the door open with a bang. “Oh, Remus, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were asleep,” Nymphadora said in a sugary voice and Remus immediately knew that she was mad at him.

“What’d I do?” Remus asked sleepily. He stretched and gave a yawn as she opened the door to the bathroom with another loud bang.

“Oh, nothing!” Nymphadora yelled. Remus rolled his eyes and got up slowly. His leg was still killing him and he felt about ready to collapse from exhaustion. He checked the clock and groaned as he realized he had only been asleep for 45 minutes.

Remus limped over to the bathroom and groaned when he realized that she had locked him out. He was seriously considering going back to sleep but knew that she would never forgive him if he didn’t see what was wrong.

He limped back over to his bed and grabbed his wand from his nightstand and limped over to the bathroom door. He muttered the spell to unlock it and opened it. Nymphadora had just stepped into the shower and he smiled.

“Want company?” Remus asked, already knowing the answer and, anticipating the rejection, sat down on the toilet.

“No.”

“Well, why not?”

“Because.”

Remus wanted to laugh at her childishness. He knew that if she wasn’t in the shower then she’d be sticking her tongue out at him.

“Okay,” Remus said with a smile and got up. He counted in his head. Five-four-three-two...

“You forgot,” Nymphadora said with a scowl. He had won again.

Remus immediately sat back down on the toilet. “What did I forget, Dora?”

“Our date,” She said quietly, peeking her head around the shower curtain.

“What date?” Remus asked with his eyebrows raised.

“I sent you an owl to...” Nymphadora suddenly frowned and gave an apologetic smile. Great, now she felt like an idiot. “I forgot.”

Remus had to struggle not to roll his eyes. Of course, she had forgotten that the owls couldn’t come here. Not while it was the Order’s place. Not while it was hidden. “Now would you like some company?” He teased.

“Yes, very much.” Nymphadora smiled as Remus began peeling off his clothes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sighed as she crawled into her cold bed. It was very late now and she was exhausted. The four of them had stayed up very late discussing ways to get Rose back. They hadn’t come up with a definitive plan but when she had excused herself to go to bed they had assured her that they would find a way.

They would stand by her until the end as she knew they would. Ginny rolled over in her bed and sighed. She rolled over the other way and sighed again. She couldn’t sleep. Of course, the one night she was exhausted beyond belief she couldn’t sleep. That was how it worked.

Ginny got up and walked over to her window. She wondered what Draco and Rose were doing. She hoped that Rose was okay. Ginny looked down at the ground and looked over towards the lake.

Putting her hand over her mouth, Ginny stifled a scream as she saw somebody walking around out there. Ginny looked behind her, knowing that nobody was there but needing the reassurance.

Ginny ran to her closet to grab her clothes and quickly put them on. She didn’t know but something drew her to the figure and she felt as if she was in a trance.

She slipped out of her bedroom door and tiptoed down the stairs. Encountering nobody on her journey, Ginny opened the front door and walked determinedly towards the lake. She had to find the person that had been standing there.

Walking over the damp grass, Ginny realized she hadn’t taken the time to slip into shoes but that didn’t matter now. All that mattered was finding that person.

\---------------------------------------------------

This story is not going as I wanted it to go. I'm slightly dismayed about that. I meant to have this so differently. In my head it was so different. :-(

Anywayz, whatever. Now review and tell me how sucky it was. :-P


End file.
